An Assertive Moment
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: Scout goes out on a retrieval mission. He soon realizes that Talon Assassins are difficult to run away from, but he manages. He escapes to his safe haven, exhausted, but a bored Tracer is hellbent on getting what she wants, and Scout’s name was written all over it the moment he stepped inside... She could care less if he was tired, she wanted him - Now.


**_Lemon, Spice, and Everything Nice... :)_**

 **See my notes at the end if you're interested on why I even decided to write this smut!**

 **But first,**

 **ENJOY THE LEMON!**

* * *

This was by far, the _longest_ day that Scout had to have gone through.

It all started when Winston sent him out on an operation to recover a piece of technology that surprise, surprise — _was in the hands of a Talon operative._

In all his years of living, he never thought that he would be taking orders from a scientifically enhanced gorilla.

He didn't mind what Winston ordered him to do.

It was like stealing intel from BLU, but with different people guarding said intel... that's what he thought about it.

And in a sense, he was... _sort of correct._

The intel was the piece of tech he had to recover, and the terrorists that were trying to stop him were like the BLU mercenaries in a way, but more advanced, and in larger numbers too.

They didn't have sentries, and that's one thing that he had to be happy about.

But advanced technology or not, Scout had full belief in completing the mission he was given.

Hell, he even believed he would come back _unhindered_ by the Talon forces.

 _He was so wrong about that._

 _About believing that he wouldn't be harmed... what did he think this was?_

Training camp?

Scrimmage?

 _This was the future. _

_People had all sorts of gadgets to enhance their aim against weird men that defied the laws of natural speed._

But despite that, Scout still managed to succeed.

He successfully recovered a piece of technology that was in the hands of a Talon Operative. The number of convoy vans and ground troops he had to avoid just to get to the target was firing itself, _but he managed._

He was only _slightly_ gassed when he pried the technology from the member of Talon, but he would be given no break, as his hindrance soon caught the attention of 2 Talon Assassins to stay hot on his trail.

Those Talon Assassins were annoying, they were almost as quick as him, but Scout would not let himself be outran by mechanical freaks — _He refused!_

So he ran... the situation didn't get better for him, as reinforcements got called on his position.

But he was up for the challenge.

The amount of bullet fire he received while he was on the run was overwhelming, but nothing he hadn't been through before.

It was like a mix of Sniper and Heavy fire, and he would know because he had personally been through both to survive, _and_ tell the tale.

The bullets _barely_ scathed against his skin because of how quick his body worked.

But that didn't mean he didn't feel the _ripping_ of lead scratching at his skin.

No matter how much times he would try and deny it; _Scout felt pain,_ in _bunches_ too.

Bullets, and a boy that was too full of himself didn't go well together, as it usually tends to prove the opposite of what they claim to be in just a matter of microseconds...

That is... if they're still _alive_ after coming into contact with it.

Anyways... Scout wasn't invincible.

He _felt_ pain. Same way he felt pleasure, the only difference was that he wasn't _moaning,_ but instead, screaming... _and the occasional yelp._

 _He denied that too..._

Outrunning Talon Assassins were difficult.

He was on the run for 2 hours.

He outran the normal Talon soldiers quite easily by being so damn mobile, but the _assassins_ were a different story — _He had to use every little_ **bit** of his wits and city knowledge to escape the blades of the quick Talon Assassins.

Bumps, bruises, and aches are what was afflicted onto his body. But it wasn't anything he couldn't finish. _This was his job — Running like **hell** to steal objects of importance that would tamper with the business of a terrorist organization._

... Sometimes, Scout wished that he could go back to his original Mercenary work.

But the only thing that was stopping him (Other than his lack of a way back home), was a girl that caught his fancy, _and his heart._

Her name was Lena, but he liked calling her Tracer.

Tracer suffered from 'Chronal-Dissociation', a disorder which she had harnessed from an accident that put her out of the time frame for a while...

She's back now, and way more energetic than before.

Being saved from her disorder really made her appreciate how great life was. Her appreciation for life gave her an increase in what controlled her energy, couple it in with a natural increase in dopamine, and _Bam!_

You have Tracer.

The loud, reckless, happy, easygoing source of walking positivity, _Tracer._

It's said that opposites attract, but what if the same exact personalities somehow found a way to mesh together.

Would it be considered weird, or _so damn **proper**?_

If it was proper, would they still be attracted to each after some time had passed?

And if it was weird... _why?_

 **l**

Scout panted... _cursed_ out at how badly his legs were being abused.

 _He finally got away from them._

He never had to use his legs this much during Mercenary work — But being forced to run for 2 hours straight really differed in running for a few _minutes._

He sluggishly opened the door to a temporary apartment of residence — which was protected by discreet, maximum security should Talon try to invade.

"Everything alright, sir?" An Overwatch member asked, disguised as a housekeeper.

 _"Everything's great-"_

Scout suddenly tripped, but quickly got back up. He chuckled weakly, _"Ugh... I'm good, just need a bit of rest."_

The 'Housekeeper' nodded understandingly.

He continued making his way to his room, _which he was sharing with a certain someone..._

 _We'll get to that later._

As he walked the hallways, he was always wary of the light bulbs that were on the walls to his side.

Torbjörn's buildings were not to be taken lightly. The lightbulbs inside of the apartment could zap out mini lightning strikes, which would fry the insides of a human in less than a second. The entrance doors to each room had 5 'gun holes' that would activate if a member of Talon was in front of it for 3 seconds, and for extra safety measures (not building related) — each _'staff'_ member was supplied with fairly strong weapons that were _specifically meant_ for killing/disorienting any member of Talon.

Of course, all the devastating defense structures were engineered to only work against _intruders,_ not the original inhabitants.

Same with the _'staff'_ members.

If that wasn't the case, then Scout's day might have just been a _teensy bit worse_ than what it's already been for him.

Fortunately, it wasn't.

After _hours_ of parkour and running, Scout finally reached the safety of the protected apartment.

He booked it all the way to the room, barely able to keep himself standing once his hands touched the smooth metal frame.

 _"Please work, please work..."_ He whipped out his grimy ID card from his pockets and waved it in front of the door, hoping that it would recognize the person who was _barely_ _recognizable_ on the card...

 _... God bless those sensors._

 _It identified him._

He sighed with relief, _"Yesss!"_

The doors opened with a ring of approval.

He groaned as he set foot inside of the safe haven. _"Now I just gotta get to the couch."_ He muttered, yawning shortly after.

He tossed the piece of technology on the couch and was so **ready** to toss himself along with it...

 _Until a blue blur caught him by the hip..._

Scout wheezed out as he got tackled onto the leather couch.

 _"Augh..."_ He groaned out.

He opened his eyes to see who had hustled him onto the soft furniture.

 _Oh..._

He chuckled as a warm smile found its way across his face.

 _It was Tracer._

The Overwatch agent that was rumoured multiple times to still be a child inside, as she had the personality and the energy to draw many similarities to an actual one. Not physically, but mentally.

It was the girl that had the goofiest hairstyle any woman could imagine - _thick, choppy strands and bangs of light brown hair that went every damn direction that was known to the modern compass._

Her hair was a direct representation of her personality — _Wild._

It was the girl that was a true force of irresponsibility and a legit example of what Overwatch recruits _did not want to pick up any personality traits from — Because it involved many foolish and outrageous acts that have angered Winston (The current leader of Overwatch) in the past..._

But despite all of that, she was truly _gorgeous,_ and by far, Scout's _favourite_ person in the whole entire world (excluding his Mother).

To this day, he wondered how he even captured the heart of such an amazing woman, and how he managed to maintain such a strong bond with her over the passing months of their relationship, _which was highly intimate, but fair, sensual and proper._

 _... scratch out fair._

Tracer was amazing.

The way her eyes shined that beautiful shade of chestnut brown. The way her voice would remain giddy and joyous throughout the day. The love she was never devoid of. Her high, _but very **questionable** output of energy..._

 ** _Scout loved her. So. Damn. Much._ **

Her bright brown eyes filled with stars when she looked down on her lover's baby blue eyes.

 _"Hiya, Scout!"_ She cheered.

 _Her voice was so damn contagious. He couldn't help but crack a huge smile at it._

 _"Damn it, Tracer..."_ He muttered weakly, "If you keep running at me like Bambino did to the friggin' Yankees... _y_ _ou're gonna kill me one day,_ and crap, _if_ it happens — I ain't gonna be here to keep ya company anymore." He said, a hand of his finding its way on her lower back.

Tracer stared at her lover with a breathtaking smile, "If what you were saying was true, you would've been dead a long time ago, _and it wouldn't matter if you have died — Cause I know bloody well about the liquid inside of your 'soda' cans."_ She said with a smirk. _"I'll just pour it in your mouth and cheers! You'd be back from the dead!"_

Scout scoffed back and shook his head, knowing that the liquid contained in his 'Bonk!' soda cans had the potential to bring someone back to life - namely, Scout himself.

"Alright alright, _ya got me there."_ He said.

 _"Crikey!_ I'm so happy that you're here, Scout. It's been a _dreadful_ day inside of this damn place!"

"How?"

 _"Barmy TV shows, and a load of house chores!"_

He almost rolled his eyes at how easy her day sounded.

Compared to his day, _her's was too damn easy._

"Umm, that ain't too bad-"

 _"For the whole bloody day!"_ She interrupted.

 _"Oh."_

He couldn't lie, he would have never lasted a whole day doing house chores, _he hated doing it._ He gave her _some_ sympathy towards her situation, but only for that reason.

"Yeah. _'Oh',_ is right." She imitated, saying it as a matter of fact.

Scout slightly squirmed underneath her body, which was well on it's way to constricting his air space.

 _"Okay, heh..._ _uhh, can you get off me for a sec?"_ He asked politely, a hopeful smile on his face.

 _"Nope!"_ She smiled back at him.

"Thanks- _wait what?"_ His eyes winced confusingly, the smile being blown off his face almost instantly.

 _"I don't wanna get off you."_ She re-stated. Her tone was brightly innocent for what her true intentions were.

He gasped quietly as he squirmed his body again, _"Umm... why?"_

"Because I don't want to." She said, more of her suspiciously bright tone being spoke.

Scout wished that he understood what was going through her quick-paced mind.

He quickly came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get off of him anytime soon.

What better way to pass time then make casual chat with her? It wouldn't hurt.

 _"Sooo... how's the weather up there?"_ He asked nervously.

"Great." Tracer answered.

He was about to ask her another question, until her eyes gave him that _'look'..._

Her eyes narrowed lustfully at him, _"Now, let's cut to the chase,"_

 _"Wha-"_

She placed both of her hands on Scout's cheeks, interrupting him as he made him face towards her.

" _I wanna get shagged, and I_ _want it to happen **now**. Can you provide me with your services, __love?"_ She asked, a lusty stare zeroing in on her boyfriend's chilly eyes.

She didn't care about the mission that Scout had just finished.

Tracer just wanted _sex._

 _"What am I? A friggin' male prostitute?"_

It's what Scout would have said if he was in the mood for it, then he'd follow it up by actually acting like he was a male prostitute, giving her what she wanted, _hitting all her correct spots that would make her cum in less than 5 minutes — No payment required because he wasn't really a male prostitute, but rather a handsome boyfriend that wanted to make his queen happy at all times._

At **all** times, meant _outside_ too. Public washrooms preferably.

 _Quickies, were the usual for them whenever they weren't inside the privacy of their room. That's why he was so damn good at giving it to her..._

 _But he wasn't in the mood for it._

 _"Mm kumof turd."_ He mumbled out with squished in cheeks.

 _"What?"_ Tracer let go of his cheeks, "Say that again, love?"

 _"I'm kinda tired."_ Scout said with a frown.

"Blimey-! Since when?!" She asked, bewildered.

"Like, ten minutes ago... Those frickin' Talon assassins. Pain in the ass..." He yawned, _"They're just like that Frenchie bastard, but quicker, and without that damn suit.. oh, and they have bigger knives."_

 _"Swords,_ you mean?" She corrected.

 _"Yeah. That."_

Tracer frowned at her boyfriend's words.

Her mood deflated, _"Damn... I was really hoping for some action today."_ She said, her hand slowly caressing his face.

Tracer loved _sex._

They were like fuck bunnies — They could repopulate the _whole damn world_ if they wanted to.

 _But Tracer was on the pill, so that statement couldn't have been true until she came off of it..._

It wasn't likely that she'd come off of it, because he came inside of her so often, that she would need to be on the pill at _all times_ if she didn't want to carry his seed just yet.

She was still an agent of Overwatch too. She had responsibilities to uphold, and Motherhood wasn't one of those titles she wanted under her belt just yet.

 _Anyways,_

Scout had less of a hunger for sex than Tracer had, but only **recently** — _Recently, as in 3 months ago, when Tracer suddenly had the urge to stay up all night getting fucked by, or, fucking on Scout._

Her straddle game has greatly improved since their first time, and her stamina improved as well! It all lead to more great fuck sessions that they'd have with each other.

It was funny, because she was usually the first one to beg for quits whenever the going was too strong for her to handle... but now the roles were reversed, as Scout was almost/always being fucked into _mercy_ by the gorgeous Brit.

He didn't know that he could get dominated so easily by Tracer...

 _"Are you sure you can't do it today?"_ She asked again, hoping that he would change his mind.

"Maybe later, Sweet Cheeks."

Tracer frowned, _"Not even a quickie?"_

Scout yawned and sadly shook his head. But he gave a quick peck to Tracer's warm cheeks, _"I'm tired, babe. I'm so sorry I can't be screwing_ _right now, I'm just seriously gassed."_

Scout knew one thing though.

Tracer didn't back down easily — _ESPECIALLY when it came to sex, and **wanting** it._

She furrowed her brows at her boyfriend, _"Come on!_ _Just for a little bit?"_ She begged, her hands softly beating on Scout's chest.

She was so childish.

 _"Ain't that a quickie?"_ He asked.

 _"LUV'! PLEASE?"_ She begged one **last** time, ignoring the question.

He gulped nervously. Whenever she was in a fit like this one, _it usually meant two things._

 _One, she was about to have her way with him assertively, and with high amounts of intimacy that left him as the one at her mercy._

 _Or two, her childish side kicked in, and she would keep asking until he finally agreed to whatever she wanted._

Even though none of the outcomes were preferable, option number two sounded... _less dangerous,_ for him than option number one.

Option number two was much more safer for his body.

He tried calming her down, "Tracer, c'mon now, maybe we can do this later? I think it would be better if I had a quick nap first, then-"

 _That was his mistake._

 _She wasn't hearing it._

 _She was going to **fuck** him, regardless of what he wanted. _

_It has been a long, **boring** day for her. Speeding through a list of household chores, and watching nothing but a cartoon that was about a blue jay and a damn raccoon exploring a park. This was **not** what she wanted her day to be spent on._

She was not allowed to have boring days.

Her personality thrived off of excitement, and what better way to trigger excitement than the feeling of having _sex_ with her handsome partner?

 _(Well... forced sex, but it was still sex)._

 _Nothing..._

 _Nothing, was more exciting than this._

 _Her truly **wild** side was unleashed whenever she had intercourse with him, and she was looking forward to unleashing it today..._

With no hesitation, she immediately silenced him with her sweet, rosy lips.

His lips were quivering against her's, a sign of obvious rejection, _but it didn't matter to Tracer._

He tried to break from the kiss, but Tracer wouldn't allow it. She kissed him harder, tongue invading-

 _Basically sucking his mouth._

 _"Mmm! Mmph!"_ Scout was wide-eyed as he tried to breathe.

Tracer noticed and finally broke off the kiss.

They were both panting, but Scout's was more intense.

He regained his breath, and when he did...

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, TRACER?!"_ He questioned, bewildered at his girlfriend.

"A fucking _kiss,_ Scout!" Tracer answered.

She quickly unstrapped her chronal-accelerator from her chest and tossed it onto the floor, lacking care for the technology, her focus directly placed on fucking Scout herself.

Scout tried to get up from the couch, but he couldn't because of how hard she was pinned against his body.

 _She was not letting him escape this._

If Scout's colleagues were here, they would've shot him for not being able to lift himself from under a woman.

But maybe he did have a decent reason for why he wasn't able to get out. The fact that he was fatigued prior to becoming pinned down, and that Tracer was seriously _horny_ and commanding with what she wanted from him...

He got very little results in trying to stop her from advancing on him.

Oddly enough, he got _nervous_ as she took off her white t-shirt.

 _He used to fiend for her body, back when they were just getting the hang of their bed sessions._

Porcelain skin, pure and somehow radiant under the lighting of the room. Her absolutely _gorgeous_ figure, which made all of her physical features stand out tremendously to whoever had eyes.

She was an angel whenever her clothes were off of her body, and he could never deny it.

Granted, this wasn't much of an _angelic_ action that she was performing on him _(and it was forced too),_ but if he excluded the context and just focused on _her sweet body,_ then undoubtedly, she was an angel.

For the second time in all his months of being in the same precarious position he was in, he _gulped_ at seeing her slim, shapely waist on top of his own... the first time he was nervous about seeing her on top was the moment they had tried this position for the first time, _almost a year ago..._

 _and... oh god._

 _He could see how hard her perky nipples were through the soft material of her bra._

He found himself panting again, _"Tracer... I-I'm spent..."_

 _"Shh..._ I'll do the _fucking._ You just _lay down, take it like a good boy, and **relax**."_ She commanded.

She stared at his eyes, and she could see how nervous and unwilling he was...

 _There was a sick, **sick** , sadistic pleasure that Tracer got from seeing Scout so vulnerable._

 _He was her fuck-toy._

And even though she didn't say that to him, both of them knew that one had the clear dominance over one another in the relationship... _only when it came to sex..._

 _And it wasn't the man that was assertive either..._

 _She wanted to hear him scream so badly, she wanted to hear him beg for her mercy._

Impatiently, she urged him to take off his shirt, yearning to see the gorgeously _fit_ body that laid beneath the tight clothing.

She pointed at his shirt, _"Take it off... I wanna feel you."_

Scout exhaled.

 _He wasn't really enjoying this._

In 2 quick seconds, his shirt was off, _and his hot, dreamy body was finally exposed._

A lusty grin fell on her face.

 _"Fuck..."_ Tracer shuddered just by _looking_ at the defined 6-pack that Scout was blessed with. _Each one was_ _toned, hard, strong and fucking **hot** — To any girl that was named Tracer, and most likely more._

Like she had said earlier, she felt it - each and every one.

She purred and shuddered at the feel of how warm his abs were. Her hands felt every muscle that was clearly defined by the sexy core strength of his body.

 _"Blimey, you are a damned bloody gorgeous man, Scout."_ She said seductively. She felt her cheeks blush the longer her hands were adorning his abs.

 _The amount of sexy, witty comments that Scout would have said to her... **if only** he was in the mood..._

After fully embracing his toned body, she finally noticed that her pants were still on.

She would've stood up to remove it, but she didn't want to give him a chance to get away from this.

"Take off my pants." She whispered into his ear, grinding her breasts against his chest.

 _What could Scout do?_

 _Resist?_

 _ **Hell no!**_

 _That usually ended up badly for him, because Tracer was a whole different animal when she wanted sex on the spot... it got to the point where she just became stronger than him out of nowhere, and used said strength to overpower her partner's defenses._

Seriously, Scout had the _bruises_ to prove it.

 _But he fucking **loved** her, despite it all._

 _"F-fine..."_ He stuttered.

She watched his abs work as he moved his entire core to take off her pants, in complete awe and lust to feel even more of him.

Ever so nimbly, he pulled down the waistband of her pants.

She was wearing tights too, which made it easier to pull down.

His fingers glided along her bare skin to find the thin straps of her panties...

 _Where was it? Where were her panties? Where...-_

 _He couldn't feel it._

 _ **She didn't have it on.**_

He chuckled nervously, _"Heh... you came... prepared..."_ He whispered with a look of slight fear.

 _"There's no use of having panties if you're here, love. Just gonna end up on the floor anyway."_

 _And it always did end up on the floor._

He was being unusually silent for his outgoing self. It was far from normal, but he guessed it was acceptable because of the intimate situation he was in.

Scout shuddered as he was getting caressed by the sharpness of her nipples.

Her pants were down to her knees, as that's how far his hands could reach. She slightly moved her legs around and reached back so she could pull the tights off herself. She threw it onto the ground with dismay, _all she had on was a bra._

 _That was gone as quickly as Scout could blink._

 _"All naked and bare, just for you, Scout."_

He bit his lips at seeing her exposed nipples, which were already hardened for him.

She started to grind against his crotch with her ever moistening womanhood. The feel of the growing bulge beneath her made her thighs quiver with _need._

A stiff moan from him was all she needed to hear for her to continue with what she was doing.

 _She grinded harder and lowered her nipples down onto her fuck-toy's mouth._

 _"Bite it, Scout."_ She panted out, deciding to make him stimulate her parts before she would do him.

She had to watch it though.

9 times out of 10, she would become soft like tissue paper if she let Scout get into his _rhythm_ of stimulation. She couldn't let that happen, because she'd lose control quicker than the snap of her finger.

Scout obliged and started it by nervously nibbling on her nipple. As he became more comfortable with it, he let his tongue run slow over her already erect, pink bud, slicking her with ease...

He prepared to bite it — being careful not to bite too hard.

 _He bit down on her..._

As he bit, he heard a harsh gasp from Tracer, which caused him to stop almost instantly.

 _It was her safety above anything else._

He looked up at her concerningly... _even if he was being forced to have sex with her, he still had concern for her..._

 _When Tracer realized that, her heart skipped a beat. He was being a true gentleman with her._

 _He always was._

She gulped at this fact, and was all the more _**wetter**._

Tracer looked back at him with eyes that cared, _"I'm okay, love. Just keep biting it..."_ She said, _"... Softly..."_ She added.

Scout nodded and did just as he was told to. He sucked on her hard nipple slowly, forcing a quivering moan to come out of her. He followed it up by lapping his tongue over her bud 5 full times, _up and down, up and down..._ _the very act of his stimulation was making Tracer cry with need..._

 _And then, like the pro he was at nipple stimulation,_

 _He bit down on her... slowly, and softly._

For the concern that he was showing, he was rewarded with a sharp, high-pitched moan.

 _"Oh god, **fuck**! Yes!"_ She growled out harshly. Her hands found his hair, and with a soft pull, she forced him to lean forward. His lips were now placed round on her nipple.

She shuddered. Her eyes fluttered lazily. She gripped onto his hair even tighter than before.

In response to the tight pull of his hair, he somehow became _**better** , if that was even possible..._

Her moans were now ten times as ferocious, _strong_ and louder than before.

At this point, her nipples were _beyond_ completely erect — _her buds were so_ _damn sharp,_ that she could put the tip of any blade to shame.

When he performed his routine action of swirling his tongue around her perky pink bud, her eyes winced and a silky moan slithered out her throat.

 _She could feel herself losing control._

 _She was letting go._

 _... Was it even his intention to take control?_

She desperately forced it deeper onto his tongue, causing pulses of _bliss_ to travel throughout her body.

It was when he squeezed onto her breast, that she decided that _this_ highly sensual stimulation was enough for her. If she allowed him to continue on from there, she would have surely let him do her as he pleased...

She was _this close to letting him take over, and she'd be damned if she allowed that to happen._

 _Scout was her's today. He was her fuck-toy._

With a silky smooth gasp, she retracted her nipples away from his grip.

 _"You... you sure don't seem like you're tired."_ She panted out, ecstasy still inside of her from earlier.

Scout frowned, _"But I am-"_

 _No bloody way!_

 _"Shut it!"_ She interrupted, pulling on the strands of his hair tightly.

She didn't believe him. There was no way in _hell_ that he was that good at stimulation... that he didn't even _need_ to be in the damn mood to willingly make her cry out for more.

 _Why was he so fucking good, yet so **gentle?!**_

 _She soon regretted pulling on his hair. She never wanted to hurt him. He was beyond precious, but when it came to sex, there were no boundaries for her._

He gasped in slight pain, _"Agh! That frickin' hurt!"_

She gently let go of his hair, and laid his head across the armrest of the couch.

 _"Y-You're **not** tired, Scout. I don't ever wanna hear that again."_ She said, slowly grinding against his now — _Huge, erection._

But truth be told, Scout _was_ tired. He wouldn't be able to give her a good fuck with the damage that he received from Talon and their assassins...

 _But of course, he wasn't the one that was going to do the fucking._

 _It was the other way around — Tracer was going to do it. _

Scout couldn't do anything but _watch_ as she worked his body.

As she grinded on him, his hands traveled up her bare, smooth thighs, eager to find a way to her ass cheeks.

Tracer grabbed both of his forearms and with a sly smirk, she shook her head slowly and pulled it away from her thighs — Removing any chance he had of getting his hands on the sweet rear of her's.

 _"What? Why?"_ Scout asked, a slight shake in his voice.

 _He was getting teased, no doubt. He gave her a stimulation that was fit for a goddess, and he couldn't even get a touch of her ass cheeks..._

 _She was cruel today._

 _" **I'm** gonna do the fucking. You lay down and watch me — No touching."_ She said, grinning at him.

Scout wasn't into it during the beginning of the forced fuck session, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't into it now.

He just wanted to grab her ass as if it was the first time she let him grabbed it, all those months ago. He wanted to turn her around and see how that butt of her's could bounce on his cock — _His Point of View._

 _The best point of view._

But Tracer was being so _damn evil._

Scout bit back a groan and looked up at Tracer like a dying man as she continued to work him.

His erection was _begging_ to be freed from its fabric constraints, and Tracer knew it too. She continued to bounce, grind and rub her soft, pink interior all over the bulge, _no sense of urgency being shown to see what was held beneath the thin layer of fabric._

 _She was teasing._

 _Scout was so tempted to just grip her by the curves and bounce her on himself just so he could feel the pleasure he was getting teased out of._

But his thought process stopped working as Tracer unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing a _huge_ grey bulge that was begging for freedom inside of his boxers.

Scout bit back another groan as she flicked at his erection. He pursed his lips tight as his member _somehow_ got even _harder._

 _"Hngh... Tracer..."_ His mouth was drawled open, in complete and utter awe at the gorgeous woman that was trying to fuck him.

She was successful in all her rights at doing so.

She took it a step further when she used her tongue to lap at his bulge.

Scout's brain almost crashed at this.

He never became tired of when she would use her pink, sweet and slick tongue on his member, even if the clothes were still on.

She ran over him slowly, up and down, side to side, northeast to southwest — _every damn direction imaginable!_

She considered this as vengeance for how good he treated her breasts earlier. She tried to duplicate the way he would swirl his tongue around her buds, and the way he would lap himself over her nipples gently and _fully..._

 _There was a slight problem with her attempted duplication though._

 _He performed it on her bare body. It only worked on the deepest layer of a person, and that was her mistake._

 _She needed to get rid of his fabric constraint._

Despite knowing what she needed to do, she still continued to tease him.

He began to groan.

 _"Ugh... Tracer, c'mon..."_ He pleaded. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the teasing continued.

Tracer grimaced at his pleading, almost giggling at him, _"Okay, that's enough teasing for now."_

The relief she saw across his face was beautiful.

She started to pull on the edge of his boxers, all while keeping her stare zeroed in on him.

 _"You're bloody adorable when you moan out like that."_

There was no denying it.

She wanted to hear him moan for more. She wanted to hear him plead for her touches.

There was no response from Scout, except for quiet groans and shaky moans.

 _"You're being awfully quiet... what got your tongue, love?"_

 _"You, mostly... but, bullets and assassins."_ He replied, panting with a nervous stutter.

Tracer frowned, _"Shite... did those blokes shoot at your pecker?"_ She asked.

 _(Out of everything she could've been concerned of, his manhood was the first thing she asked about)._

A hand of her's started to palm at the wet bulge, _slowly._

 _"I-I don't know."_ He answered with a shaky tone.

His eyes followed every movement that her small hand was making against his covered length. Every finger of her's, he tracked, wishing that all 5 of them would stop with the teasing.

"Looks like we have to check it out then." Tracer said.

 _Scout shuddered at her words._

She slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his erection, all sprung in its hard, long glory.

 _"Oh,"_ Tracer put on an evil smirk, _"Still 7 inches of pure goodness, I see..."_

He chuckled nervously in response.

She put her hand around his shaft, prematurely ending his chuckle and replacing it with the stiffest of groans. He was rock-hard already, she didn't have to do much to make his member stand tall.

His crotch raised slightly as his chest heaved out at the hand that was clamped around his member.

She let her hand stay there for a while, _feeling_ the girth of her fuck-toy's cock, all while giving him a vixen's stare — _narrowed eyes with dirty intentions inside, and a naughty smirk that usually contained a sexy bite of the lower lip._

 _"It's_ _very_ _hard, love..."_

Tracer began by greedily jerking him off at a slow pace, causing his breath to stop and hitch at various times. Her hand jerks caused such _harsh_ breaths to erupt from Scout, from the head of his cock, all the way down to the start of his shaft, she made him jolt with pure _want_ all the way.

As she jerked him off, she sneaked a look at him, only to see how far his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. She giggled at seeing him in such a state, and with a rough hold of her hand, she rubbed at his length with an even harsher pace.

 _She was gonna make him come quick if she kept stroking him like this._

 _... Was that her goal?_

His eyes shot open as he began to groan out. His body squirmed and his toes curled, the rapid anticipation of his climax approaching ever quickly.

 _"T-Tracer- I- I'm coming-!"_ He began to cry out her name repeatedly as he began to feel a bomb of pleasure fusing up inside of his gut.

She smirked evilly at him as she slowed down the pace of her rubbing, causing tears of his pre-cum to drip from the slit of his head.

Her hands left his shaft.

She watched as the clearless fluid dripped down from the head of his cock.

Tracer looked on at him and lapped her tongue over it, reveling in the salty taste of his cum.

Scout looked at her with mercy in his eyes.

 _He was so close to coming._

5 more strokes from her soft hand was all that he needed for his load to release... _but she didn't do it._

She postponed his release, just so she could get even more from him.

 _Cruel, cruel, Tracer._

She ran a hand over his heaved chest, and slowly placed deep red love bites on the sides of his neck. She teased him by touching the tip of his head with the entrance of her sweet pussy lips.

 _"Tracer, please..."_ He muttered pleadingly as his stare fell down to the entrance of her sweet pink flesh.

 _He could feel the tightness with her entrance being so close to his tip. It drove him crazy to see how **close** his crotch was against her's._

The love bites she had left on him started to take their purple, bruise-like appearance all over the sides of his neck.

She smirked at him, _"Oh? You're not tired_ _anymore?"_

Scout looked at her... _**really** looked at her. _

_He saw right through her. He knew what she wanted._

He didn't know whether to walk away from this, allow her to continue, or turn it on her.

Scout was a gentleman though. At first glance, he may not have seemed like one, but to _Tracer,_ he was placed with the top of them.

Gentlemen never harboured any negative feelings towards their partner. They would love them undoubtedly, and appreciate them for what they were, despite their strong negatives. They craved the very being of their partner — _truly wanted them._

He adored her dominance. He adored the teasing.

 _He adored **her**._

Scout placed his hands on the sides of her face, making her gasp unexpectedly.

 _"I'm tired."_ He admitted, _"... But I fucking love you. Love you so much that I can't do anything about it, and if you wanna fuck me 'till I pass out. Then do it."_ He met her lips with his own ones, gently biting down on her's as he retracted his face away from her, _"Just don't tease me so damn hard... you're killin' me down here."_

He stared at her again, a sensual silence falling over them as they began to _crave_ for one another.

 _"Keep fucking me. I won't resist."_ He whispered sweetly.

Tracer's fluids threatened to **_drip_** from her womanhood, _only because of how sweet and hot his words were to her._

Her breath became shaky upon hearing him speak, _"I-I will."_ She nervously said, suddenly becoming guilty of how polite he was being to her questionable wants.

He made her feel guilty for the power she held over him.

Tracer slowly pushed him back down. She wanted him to enjoy this. She wanted him to enjoy the feeling of entering her body.

She shuddered as she lowered her womanhood onto Scout.

Both of their breaths hitched at the same time — the highly intimate feeling washed over them like a wave, and they were drowning deep in it.

Scout's body trembled when he felt her tightness consume him.

Once he was fitted inside of her, she panted heavily and began working on him. She set a pace for her straddling, but it was considered useless. She couldn't even maintain the pace she had set for herself because of how strong the pleasure was.

She arched her hips and began bouncing on him, breathing heavily upon feeling his rod bounce in and out of her.

 _"Tracer-!"_ Scout huffed out her name.

She responded by bouncing harder on him, which only caused him to cry her name out even louder.

His body jolted, _"Oh Christ, Tracer!"_ He gritted his teeth, _"Just like that- **fuck**..."_

She let out a giggle, a giggle which indicated she was **high** on lust.

After some long seconds that felt like minutes, she slowed her pace down and guided his soft hands towards her lithe-like body.

 _"Touch me, Scout."_ She panted out.

He obliged and raised his hands to touch her radiant skin. Her skin felt like silky velvet when he touched upon it. Her pure skin reminded him of how _precious_ she was, and how she deserved nothing but the best.

 _His best._

She grabbed his hands possessively and forced it up to her breasts, and with how far her back was arched, he had to lean and slightly sit forward himself in order to reach what she desperately wanted him to touch.

 _"Touch me, Scout. Bite it..."_ She whispered desperately, desiring his stimulation once again.

Leaning forward, he used his tongue to lightly lap at 1 nipple, while he used a free hand to pinch and twirl at the other. He was met with a heavy groan, and when he decided to finally bite on it, just like she had asked him to — The groans became heavier.

 _She was in heaven._

 _Her body shook with waves of bliss._

She cussed and hissed out his name with so much emotion, that it would be considered teasing on _his_ part if he didn't continue with what he was doing to her.

She pushed him back down to the couch when she found herself getting too enthralled by his touch, as she still wanted power over him.

As she pushed him back down to the couch, her nails dug into his shoulder, using him as a grip so she could ride his length easier. Her back was arched forward, which made her perky breasts droop above his mouth.

Scout decided to make use of his idle hands by traveling her body again, admiring _everything_ about her body that she exposed to him — Negative or positive,

 _He didn't care. He wanted her **everything**. He craved her._

 _Her lower stomach was bruised from the numerous bullets that scathed upon her during battles_ _. It left a bright red tinge that mixed with her natural porcelain, but he didn't care. He caressed that part of her with a passion._

 _Her body was skinnier than most women with an already skinny physique. He didn't care. He made sure to embrace her figure. He made sure that she had **nothing** to be insecure about._

 _Her_ _breasts were little and perky..._

 _He didn't care. He would make sure to stimulate them as many times as he could so she could feel like she on par with the best of them._

And he remained true to his intentions... he started to squeeze at the soft skin of her breasts, caressing his fingers across her buds and pressing onto her boobs, one at a time, _until she began to moan for more._

Both of them were panting and heaving, the hot air circulating and floating around them made the atmosphere much more intense, and as a result, created an environment that couples could only _dream_ of when having sex.

They adored the sweat that they produced on their face and their bodies, as it was a reminder of how much _effort_ they were putting in just to please each other.

Tracer's ass bounced and rode Scout's length with ease, and the longer she remained on it, the harder her nails dug into his skin.

The leather couch creaked and groaned at the combined weight of the runners that were wildly fucking on top of it.

It was a miracle that the couch survived so far.

Scout began to hiss and quiver from the pain that he was feeling in his shoulders. He was certain that she was going to draw blood if she gripped any harder.

 _"My shoulders, sweet cheeks... it hurts,"_ He whispered.

Without saying anything, she moved her hands toward his cheeks, leaving a visible sting as her nail marks left deep red imprints on his toned shoulders. He hissed out in pain, but it was going to be silenced soon.

With their faces so close together, both of them knew what to do now.

His hands stopped admiring her body so he could fully adore her face. His hands cupped her cheeks, as she did the same with his.

Their eyes closed as they mingled their lips with each other, soon becoming their tongues when Tracer silently urged him to open his mouth. They fought tongues with each other, but Tracer came out as the clear winner when Scout realized that this was all for her.

He would let her have her way with him, all the way until she finished him.

Tracer was forced to break out of the kiss because of how deep he was fitted inside of her. He looked at her dreamily as he laid his head back onto the couch, watching her body and her breasts bounce up and down as she rode him.

And by the looks of it, she was probably aiming to ride him until he reached his climax... she wondered how long he had until he reached that point.

There was no way of knowing that, other than to continue working him until his breath would start to pace and intensify.

 _So she did just that._

She continued fucking him at _her own pace,_ bouncing on- _and_ stroking his cock with her tight pink walls. She was huffing and puffing heavily whenever she stopped to take a breath.

It was moments like this when she slightly wished that Scout would take control of the pace, _because she was getting tired with each stroke that she delivered to him._

And when he was given control of the pace, he did not disappoint, because like mentioned earlier, _he knew where all her sweet spots were. He knew exactly where to touch, and the little gestures that made her clit moisten... and he could make her cum in less than 5 minutes if he wanted to — No foreplay involved._

But that's not what she wanted today.

 _She signed up for complete control. She liked being assertive and having dominance over hot, egotistical boys like Scout. _

_It made her feel good._

She stopped once again to take a quick breather, disconnecting her womanhood from him with a stiff gasp.

 _"Oh god!"_ She gasped out, feeling the pleasure exit out of her body.

Scout noticed her breaths.

 _"You're getting tired."_ He panted out, stiffly grunting himself when she removed herself from his length.

 _"No... I'm not."_ She huffed out, lying.

Her stare lingered over his for a second, and that was all the time she needed to quickly plant her lips onto his.

She kissed him, _hard,_ eyes wincing tight as they closed, trying to suck the breath out of him.

 _It backfired._

Her lungs felt drained as she broke apart from the quick kiss.

She took a deep breath, _"O..._ _Okay, maybe a little bit..."_ She exhaled, _But I'll finish you soon enough."_ She insisted.

"I believe you, sweet cheeks. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll be friggin' dead in no time." He said sarcastically, putting on a tired smirk.

She knew what he meant, and she loved how there was always room for his corny comedy to shine - despite how tired he claimed to be.

She nodded and fitted him back into her walls, purring softly when it penetrated her entrance, _"Mmm... Scout..."_

She was eager to maintain a smooth stroking rhythm as he straddled him once again.

As she bounced on him, Scout couldn't help but travel her body once again with his hands. Everything about her body - Her skin, her breasts, her shapely waist, her radiance, her natural flowery scent, and **her** — He just...

 _He just needed_ _to_ **_adore_**.

He let his nimble fingers feel the lower back of Tracer's. He could feel slight drops of sweat that have been formed, which most likely came from the workload that she was placing on her hips.

The amount of effort she was going through to get Scout to his climax was inspiring.

 _He loved her for that._

But he didn't stop at her lower back,

 _No._

He continued traveling south...

 _His fingers stopped at her hips._

He felt how hard she was bouncing on him, as her skin vibrated every time she managed a successful stroke against his shaft. He felt the small wave of action from her hips, and he was tempted to go even lower... _tempted to touch her ass._

 _It was Scout's personal favourite part of her body - Firm, soft, round, shaped and squishy._ _He liked to imagine he was grabbing onto marshmellow's that were 5 sizes bigger than the original._

 _That was Tracer's ass._

He followed through with his temptation as he let his palm rest on the slow-grinding ass cheek of Tracer.

She shivered at the feel of coarse, warm bandages landing on her rear.

 _"Mhmm..."_ She threw a pair of naughty eyes at Scout, _"I thought I said 'no touching'."_ She whispered, waiting for his reply as she slowly rode him.

 _"I can't ever resist, baby."_ He whispered back.

He squeezed her ass and reveled at the feel of it in his hand - _squishy and soft._ His teeth gritted as he uttered an impressed _'fuck.'_ under his breath.

Tracer let out a luscious sounding moan as he squeezed her ass. She seductively bit her lower lip, _"Aren't you forgetting something?"_ She asked teasingly, shaking her rear side to side against his palm.

 _"Don't worry, Tracer,"_ He smirked knowingly.

A resounding _'smack'_ echoed across the room.

He sighed at how content it felt to smack her ass, _"I won't ever forget to do that."_ He raised his brows at her, giving her a glare that was common with bad boy's that were dangerously cute.

The smack she received on her ass encouraged her to continue on until the finish.

She continued riding him. Her nails found his shoulders once again, and his hands found both of her ass cheeks. They used each other's body as their grips. Hot, warm skin was all that their hands yearned for when they grabbed onto each other.

After more long seconds- _minutes,_ of fucking him at her own rhythm, she finally felt his body tense beneath her's.

His moans were becoming quivered and his breaths were becoming shaky... _distorted._

With a heavy gasp, she looked at him, _trying_ to examine his face through all the pleasure that she felt coursing through her body.

His mouth was slightly parted open... he was muttering something that she couldn't hear, his eyes were closed tight, and in between his heavy mutters, a distorted gasp would occasionally slither out of his throat.

His body tensed again...

 _He was close._

Seeing him like this inspired her to go harder.

She dug her nails _deeper_ into his flesh, and began to increase her pace to a level that he hasn't been introduced to yet.

His body jerked as the pace of his breaths heightened.

His eyes winced, and his hands gripped her ass tighter.

 _"Tracer-!"_ He cried out pleadingly.

 _"Shhh,"_ Tracer shushed him by leaning forward, she looked at his pleading eyes one more time before she cupped his face with her hands, _"This is when you cum inside of me."_ She whispered.

She placed her lips upon his trembling ones, for what seemed to be the final one — up until he began to see white lights, and feel fireworks inside of him.

 _Their final kiss before his climax._

She massaged her tongue against his with a hunger. She kept stroking his pulsing length with her wet walls, _the spasms of his body were much more noticeable,_ and the vibration of his cries were louder, despite her mouth muffling his own.

Scout began to feel his body going limp, stiffening up... his vision fading to nothingness. His gut formed a massive ball of _bliss_ as Tracer kept bouncing on him.

His hands gripped her ass tighter...

 _His heart stuttered as his body went limp._

 ** _He let out a muffled groan inside of her mouth,_**

 _And what had slowly been building up inside of him, he finally got to unload..._

 _ **He saw static as his member finally released into her.**_

Tracer's eyes widened upon feeling his pulsing length shooting up inside of her walls. She felt the satisfying heat of his short, strong spurts hitting against her pink flesh _at least_ _3 times._

At each spurt that she felt inside of her, she trembled with a muffled gasp, kissing him even harder. She only stopped pounding her rear on him when she felt his release coming to an end, and when she couldn't feel any more of his semen hitting against her insides, the pacing of her strokes finally came to a slow, joyous stop.

Scout's eyes fluttered dizzily when Tracer opened her eyes to look at him. As soon as she broke apart from the intense kiss, his lips stopped working, as he was now completely out of it. His head slowly fell down to the armrest of the couch, his hands slowly went idle and fell down to his sides. His chest heaved up and down, his body was trying its best to recover as quickly as it could.

Tracer inhaled greedily, and shuddered harshly at the slick feeling that Scout had left inside of her walls.

Her hands instinctively explored his abs as she figured out how to dismantle herself off of his spent length.

She lifted her hips up off his rod, using his shoulders once again as a grip to get off of him easier. When she got off his cock, she let out a stiff gasp. His cock was limp, _spent,_ and had traces of her moistness and his cum combined across the shaft...

Speaking about cum, Tracer's pussy was _filled_ with it - As slick amounts of Scout's hot seed instantly began to leak out of her, dripping its way to the couch.

She stared at his fluid impressively as she looked behind her, _"Bloody hell..."_ She turned back to face him, _tha_ _t was a huge load, love."_ She muttered sweetly.

 _"It was."_ He panted out, defeat in his tone.

Tracer giggled softly and kissed him again.

Thankfully, the couch had enough room for both of their bodies; _score 1 for the skinny people._ She laid down beside him and hooked her leg across his waist, her arm strapped across his toned chest - _His toned everything._

She closed her eyes and buried her face along the nook of his neck, _"You still h_ _ave to make me cum,"_ She whispered innocently.

Scout gulped and winced, _"N-now?"_ He asked, his eyes slowly opening.

 _"Would you call me a cruel bloke if I said yes?"_ She asked sweetly.

He remained silent for a moment, then spoke up.

 _"Nah..."_ He panted out, _"I'd call you the sexiest bloke alive if you said yes."_

 _He was literally insane if he thought his body could handle such an intense workload._

She smiled and hugged him tighter, _"Does that mean yes?"_ She asked.

 _"... Yeah..."_ He responded with a nervous smile.

She rolled her eyes at him, _"You can stop with the dodginess. You deserve a break, love."_ She said.

Scout let out a weak chuckle at his lie being identified.

 _"Oi. You're giving it to me later though."_ She added suddenly.

Scout's smile did not falter.

All he needed was a chance to regain his breath, and he'd be able to carry Tracer to her orgasm - _any day._

 _But when he wasn't given a chance to take a break, he could **still** provide — All he needed to do was turn himself into a fuck-toy that could easily be dominated._

 _Just like he did at this moment..._

 _But it didn't matter to Tracer, because she was still getting a piece of him either way later..._

 _"Tracer, you know that I love you? Right?"_ He said after some silence.

 _"Such a silly question to ask! Yes, I know that! And I fucking love you too, Scout."_ She gave him a quick peck, _"And if for some reason we don't believe each other, we'll have ple_ _nty of time to show our love for each other. We can do so in about..."_ She peeked at the clock that was hanging above the door.

 _5 P.M._

She looked back at him, _"... 2 hours from now?"_ She smiled naughtily.

"Sure." He agreed.

A perfect idea came up in his mind.

"We can do this every _2_ _hours,_ whaddya say to that?" Scout suggested.

She raised her brow, _"Oh? All of our fucks can go exactly like this?"_ She asked, not minding it one bit because _she liked fucking him at her pace._

He let out a good-hearted chuckle, _"Whatever **you** want, sweet cheeks. I'm down for it."_

Tracer sighed with relief.

She already _knew_ what she wanted to do to him.

And it included _a lot of his touches... **and** his tongue, and her sitting on his face, and him touching her nipples... _

_Basically **any** type of stimulation._

 _"If it's whatever **I** want,"_ She grinned, _"Then it sounds bloody perfect."_

 _Sex._

 _It's what Tracer and Scout breathed whenever they were with each other._

 _Just a couple of wild fuck-bunnies..._

* * *

 **Yup, just a bunch of fuck-bunnies...**

 **Quick pair of individuals!**

 **Anyways, f** **or the people that care — KEEP READING!**

 **If you don't, gtfo, but just know that I love ya with all my heart.**

 ** _ANYWAYS!!!_**

 ** _IT HAS BEEN A FUCKING YEAR SINCE I HOPPED ON THE 'SCOUT X TRACER' SHIP! (07/10/17 - 07/10/18)_**

 ** _(YES. I REMEMBER THE DATE!)_**

 **TIME PASSES BY SO QUICK, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!**

 **I remember cringing so hard when I shipped these 2 characters. _I cringed the most when I actually resorted to searching up fanfics for these 2..._ but time passed, and I learned to embrace the ship, rather than be cringed about it. **

**Literally, the only reason why I hopped on this ship (Other than them being so damn cute together!), was because of the lemon that this ship _lacked._ **

**I remember hoping that there would be more lemon and fluffy romance between these 2 characters** **because I shipped them that much, and I was disappointed to see that there really wasn't a lot of lemony content between these 2 chars...**

 _ **Seriously, I'm weird, cause I just like imagining fictional characters fucking** **each other. Idk why!**_

 **And that's when I began to write, _*Insert my Mercenary Fanfic here*_ only for the sole reason to add more LEMON to this ship-worthy couple. **

**So, as an anniversary type thing - I decided to write pure smut that featured Scout and Tracer, fully inspired by the sole reason I decided to become so encouraged and motivated to write about my favourite ship, that sole reason undoubtedly being - _More Lemon..._**

 **I feel like I could've wrote more if I had been more motivated, but unfortunately, I had lost _some_ motivation to write, but I ain't finished yet. I got a lotta stuff left in the tank, so don't expect an early exit from me anytime soon!**

 **As for the overall feel of the fuck session between these two... I just feel like Tracer would be the type of girl to command _everything_ from a boy like Scout, and if that meant being assertive and dominant, she'd do it in a heartbeat! **

**Anyone else get that feeling?**

 **... just me?**

 ** _Okay._**

 ** _Seriously, idk why I ship this couple so badly. I just think they fit with each other so well, despite them being the most annoying individuals that we had to face when playing TF2/OW..._** ** _Especially Tracer. I fucking HATE fighting Tracer's. They have like, the smallest hitbox known to humanity. _**

**_Opposites attrac_** ** _t. I know, but goddamn I can't help it!_**

 **Quick rant: I feel like my writing became super** **bland to read... might just be me, but I don't get the same _'feeling'_ I used to get when I wrote the lemony scenes between these 2 last year... idk, just something that's been annoying me.**

 **Another quick rant: I hate how there's a lack of lemon between Tracer and Scout. It would seriously be _heaven_ if genius authors wrote lemon about this pair. I'm just saying! _A weird dude can dream!_**

 **Sorry for the rant.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. It has been an awesome year shipping these 2 together, and it really gave me some days to look forward to, where I would just write and imagine if these 2 acc hooked up (and if they did, that would be fucking amazing).**

 **Kinda makes me wish that Valve and Blizzard would team up real quick and make an animation that includes Scout interacting with Tracer in whatever way, or vice versa.**

 **I wish!!!**

 **So, y'know... If you enjoy** **ed it... _just know that ya boi loves ya :)_**

 ** _It's been an awesome year being a part of this ship, and I hope I can provide more of my imagination for the people that feel the same about this gorgeous pair!_**


End file.
